Talk:Aatrox/@comment-24853658-20180920041720/@comment-28642928-20180924160944
Have you seen how you can carry hard in low Elo with Yi but when you start to climb and you reach high gold/low plat it becomes harder and harder to get fed early and you end up been useless? Sometimes that will even happen when you get an advantage early because the enemy just knows how you work and learned to play against you? Well Aatrox is just the the contrary, the problem with Aatrox is that you need a team that understand how he works and how to team fight properly based on your team comp. If you are struggling with him specially during team fights the reason might be simple, I think that he just should not be played on low elo, especially against team comps that have an easy "All In explosive team fight team comp" Aatrox needs to be played smart, learn when to commit and go all in when your team makes a favorable engage, or when actually not to fully commit even when you get to do a fair amount of damage on an enemy champion. When I play my team will not engage if my Q or W is on CD they will refrain to do so and wait for my cooldowns , Aatrox relies heavily on positioning properly(and yeah he has low mobility) and also on landing his abilities on certain targets, falling back , wait for Cooldowns and reengage, I usually only get to fully commit often to teamfights on my first rotation of spells when we are ahead and we get a good engage on a target that was out of position. He actually reminds me on Elise just that he is actually one of the best picks on the current meta, with Elise you need to learn when to land that E on the enemy tank or whoever is trying to engage so that your team can do a fair amount of damage to that enemy and then fallback, or when to land your E on their AD carry or AP carry while their frontline commited to a teamfight and their carries are trying to just assist their tanks, you land that E on one of their carries and then proceed to help your team to either burst their tanks, or just try to fallback if your team is trying to disengage, if one of their carries is low, you try yo assesinate that carry, but you will usually have to use your E in spider form and there is no going back from that. She is not that good in explosive all in teamfights unless you are fairly ahead and they have an immobile carry and a support that wasted all his cds on someone else. He is just a bit hard to make it work on low elo specially if you are behind or if you have a team that has no clue on how he actually works, on the other hard he is just amazing when playing properly on a team comp that understand how he works, specially a team comp that knows when to commit or when to use their abilities to disengage and fall back, or just to use their abilities to land some damage on a target without comminting to a team fight. My buddy played Ziggs last time that I played Aatrox and we actually carried that game hard, and we were losing early game, and yes he is a great Ziggs and knows when to poke, when to use his spells to slow down the enemy team, when to use his abilities and how to use them properly to fallback and disengage, and he learned a lot from me, that is the best part. Just remember to try to open up and position yourself on the right or left side during a team fight or before a teamfight starts, not head on or in line with their tanks, try to snipe a good target with your W and if you can't is fine, just use it on the enemy tank, land that W and 1 or 2 Q's and then fallback, learn to use his abilities as poke tools, tools to disengange and learn when to fully commit, I think that that is the hardest part when playing Aatrox, a teamfight starts and they just go crazy trying to do some damage on the enemy back line while fully commiting to a teamfight.